Лорд Тирек/Галерея
Четвёртый сезон Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Rare Find encounters cloaked Tirek S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek breathing heavily S4E25.png Cloaked Tirek -is he friend or is he foe-- S4E25.png Lord Tirek introduces himself S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Rare Find's magic S4E25.png Tirek consuming unicorn magic S4E25.png Tirek growing in size S4E25.png Tirek's eyes glowing yellow S4E25.png Tirek's eyes on black background S4E25.png Tirek and Scorpan arrive in Equestria S4E25.png Scorpan tries to convince Tirek S4E25.png Tirek disregards Scorpan's pleas S4E25.png Tirek banished to Tartarus S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Neon Lights' magic S4E25.png Tirek grows even more S4E25.png Discord disguised as a pony S4E25.png Discord -Tirek, I presume-- S4E25.png Tirek squinting his eyes at Discord S4E25.png Discord free -as a bird- S4E25.png Tirek -I commend you on your escape- S4E25.png Tirek shocked and confused at Discord S4E25.png Tirek angry at Discord with chains on his hands S4E25.png Tirek firing upon Discord with magic S4E25.png Discord splitting his head in half S4E25.png Tirek -I should have known- S4E25.png Discord dressed as a police officer S4E25.png Discord -I'm doing it for my friends- S4E25.png Discord -just between the two of us- S4E25.png Discord to Tirek, -It's mostly for Fluttershy- S4E25.png Tirek questioning Discord about Fluttershy S4E25.png Discord pops out of a giant cake S4E25.png Tirek -surprised that someone with your intellect- S4E25.png Tirek -I've seen this before- S4E25.png Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png Tirek -help me to grow strong- S4E25.png Tirek scoffing friendship S4E25.png Tirek offers Discord freedom S4E25.png Tirek -nothing would give me greater pleasure- S4E25.png Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Tirek calls Discord a -pony errand-boy- S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Tirek removing his cloak S4E25.png Tirek reveals himself S4E25.png Tirek in anticipation S4E25.png Tirek sucking in unicorn magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Tirek grows even stronger S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Tirek absorbing Pegasi magic S4E25.png Tirek emerges from the saloon S4E25.png Tirek stands over the Earth ponies S4E25.png Tirek looking at Earth ponies menacingly S4E25.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Discord feeling shaky S4E26.png Tirek -What can't be right-- S4E26.png Discord -Carry on- S4E26.png Tirek walking S4E26.png Tirek's legs S4E26.png Tirek sucking away the guard's magic S4E26.png Tirek -Abandoning his true nature- S4E26.png Tirek holding a ball of magic S4E26.png Tirek throws magic ball into his mouth S4E26.png Tirek smiling S4E26.png Tirek holding Shining's muzzle S4E26.png Tirek sucks out Shining's magic S4E26.png Tirek -Why don't you go and have a little fun-- S4E26.png Tirek and Discord on a bridge S4E26.png Discord giggling S4E26.png Tirek destroys the door S4E26.png Tirek facing the princesses S4E26.png Tirek levitating Celestia S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Celestia's magic S4E26.png Tirek surprised S4E26.png Tirek -What have you done-- S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Luna's magic S4E26.png Tirek trying to suck out Cadance's magic S4E26.png Tirek's reaction S4E26.png Tirek shouting S4E26.png Tirek -is your magic-!- S4E26.png Tirek sitting at the throne S4E26.png Tirek -How does it feel- S4E26.png Tirek with orbs showcasing each of the pony races S4E26.png Tirek smashing the orbs S4E26.png Tirek conjuring up a portal to Tartarus S4E26.png Tirek smile S4E26.png Tirek hears Discord S4E26.png Tirek -Of course- S4E26.png Tirek taking off his medallion S4E26.png Tirek presents his medallion S4E26.png Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png Stained glass window showing Tirek and Discord holding a sword and a sandwich respectively S4E26.png Tirek -Amusing- S4E26.png Tirek walking inside the castle S4E26.png Tirek sees something S4E26.png Tirek looking at stained glass window showing Twilight S4E26.png Tirek pointing at stained glass window S4E26.png Tirek -is this meant to be humorous-!- S4E26.png Tirek -there's a fourth-- S4E26.png Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png Tirek -where can we find this fourth princess-- S4E26.png Tirek grabbing Discord's neck S4E26.png Discord laughing S4E26.png Discord -Princess Twilight lives above a library- S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek -Not for much longer- S4E26.png Tirek using magic S4E26.png Stained glass window of Twilight melted S4E26.png Tirek -You've gathered up all of them- S4E26.png Tirek using his magic S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the magic of Twilight's friends S4E26.png Tirek smiles S4E26.png Tirek growing in size S4E26.png Tirek -You really think she'd do anything for them-- S4E26.png Tirek -Who said anything about us-- S4E26.png Tirek -You've helped me grow strong- S4E26.png Tirek levitating Discord S4E26.png Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Close-up of Tirek's eyes S4E26.png Tirek about to suck away Discord's magic S4E26.png Tirek sucking away Discord's magic S4E26.png Discord's magic getting sucked away by Tirek S4E26.png Discord on the ground while Tirek walks away S4E26.png Discord -A gift from someone close to you- S4E26.png Tirek -My brother who betrayed me- S4E26.png Tirek -It is as worthless as he is- S4E26.png Tirek walks away S4E26.png Tirek 'You have something that belongs to me!' S4E26.png Twilight flying past Tirek S4E26.png Twilight hits Tirek S4E26.png Twilight looks up S4E26.png The mighty Tirek S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face S4E26.png Tirek about to conjure up a magic beam S4E26.png Tirek sees that Twilight has disappeared S4E26.png Tirek viewed through the telescope S4E26.png Twilight teleports in the sky S4E26.png Tirek protects himself from the magic beam S4E26.png Tirek shielding himself from Twilight's magic beam S4E26.png Tirek gets pushed back S4E26.png Tirek trying to overcome the magic beam's force S4E26.png Tirek rises up S4E26.png Tirek -Now I understand- S4E26.png Twilight flying towards Tirek S4E26.png Tirek shooting magic beam S4E26.png Twilight teleports back onto the ground S4E26.png Twilight shoots laser beam at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek's face being shot by laser beam S4E26.png Tirek pushes Twilight's magic beam away S4E26.png Tirek about to levitate Twilight S4E26.png Tirek levitating Twilight S4E26.png Tirek throws Twilight towards the mountain S4E26.png Tirek throws himself towards the mountain S4E26.png Tirek pushing through the mountain S4E26.png Twilight on Tirek S4E26.png Twilight teleports away from Tirek S4E26.png Tirek falls onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek lifts a piece of the earth S4E26.png Tirek about to smash the ground S4E26.png Tirek smashes the ground S4E26.png Tirek shoots out a magic beam S4E26.png Tirek covered in rocks S4E26.png Tirek rising up S4E26.png Twilight and Tirek face-to-face with each other S4E26.png Twilight facing Tirek S4E26.png Twilight's friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Tirek -Their release for all the Alicorn magic in Equestria- S4E26.png Tirek -What's it going to be-- S4E26.png Twilight sees her friends trapped in their bubble prisons S4E26.png Tirek stomps onto the ground S4E26.png Tirek -and I want it now!- S4E26.png Tirek -As you wish- S4E26.png Tirek -After the way he has betrayed you- S4E26.png Discord -If that's what you want- S4E26.png Tirek about to take away all the alicorn magic S4E26.png Tirek sucking away all the alicorn magic from Twilight S4E26.png Tirek consuming the alicorn magic S4E26.png Tirek growing much bigger S4E26.png Tirek becoming even more powerful S4E26.png Tirek destroying the trees S4E26.png Tirek sees the Mane 6 powered up S4E26.png Tirek about to shoot a laser beam S4E26.png Tirek shooting laser beam at the Mane 6 S4E26.png Tirek pointing at the Mane 6 S4E26.png The Mane 6 shooting rainbow beam at Tirek S4E26.png Tirek defeated S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful 2 S4E26.png Tirek becoming less powerful 3 S4E26.png Tirek imprisoned S4E26.png Cerberus on guard S4E26.png Пятый сезон Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Tirek blasts some forests S5E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together Дружеская очередь Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png People in line outside the video game store EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer and friends outside the game store EGDS2.png Promotional poster of Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Cashier puts Sold Out sticker on Tirek's Revenge poster EGDS2.png Cashier -just sold the last one- EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie holding the Tirek's Revenge stand EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie -I just thought we were having- EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGDS2.png Pinkie Pie reveals a copy of Tirek's Revenge EGDS2.png Sunset Shimmer -the best part of this game- EGDS2.png Applejack -the quest-- EGDS2.png Sunset reveals Tirek's Revenge is multiplayer EGDS2.png Sunset and friends cheering in the game store EGDS2.png Восьмой сезон Школьные интриги. Часть 1 Mane Seven climb steps to Tirek's prison S8E25.png Lord Tirek sees the ponies appear S8E25.png Twilight demands answers from Tirek S8E25.png Lord Tirek -I know- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -delicious power- S8E25.png Lord Tirek licking his lips S8E25.png Tirek -you think I'd still be locked up- S8E25.png Tirek -I might know something- S8E25.png Tirek makes a conniving smirk S8E25.png Distance view of Mane Six in Tartarus S8E25.png Tirek offers info in exchange for freedom S8E25.png Lord Tirek bargaining with Twilight S8E25.png Lord Tirek -you scratch mine- S8E25.png Rainbow pulling on Tirek's beard S8E25.png Rainbow -we're out of magic keys- S8E25.png Rainbow -nopony can open the door- S8E25.png Tirek laughing at ponies' misfortune S8E25.png Lord Tirek taunting the Mane Six S8E25.png Lord Tirek -what a pity- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -well, for you- S8E25.png Tirek -sweet revenge for me- S8E25.png Tirek -my little protege's plan- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -worked after all- S8E25.png Mane Seven gasp at Tirek's words S8E25.png Applejack -which little protege-- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -we've never met- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -we're pen pals- S8E25.png Tirek delighted at his protege's plan S8E25.png Lord Tirek scratches at his prison bars S8E25.png Pinkie Pie -you answered them-!- S8E25.png Lord Tirek -I was bored- S8E25.png Tirek getting in Pinkie Pie's face S8E25.png Lord Tirek -oh, why not-- S8E25.png Lord Tirek grinning at the irony S8E25.png Lord Tirek -her name is...- S8E25.png Школьные интриги. Часть 2 Lord Tirek having a sadistic laugh S8E26.png Tirek -not usually a fan of ponies- S8E26.png Tirek -draining your precious world- S8E26.png Lord Tirek -trap the six of you- S8E26.png Lord Tirek -was inspiring!- S8E26.png Lord Tirek cackling with delight S8E26.png Lord Tirek coughing violently S8E26.png Spike -there's seven of us- S8E26.png Twilight dashes for Tartarus' gates S8E26.png Mane Seven dashing down the steps S8E26.png Main ponies puzzled by Pinkie Pie S8E26.png Main ponies hear Tirek calling out S8E26.png Lord Tirek gloating to the ponies S8E26.png Twilight -have you even thought about- S8E26.png Tirek -six of you will be trapped here!- S8E26.png Lord Tirek gloating in Twilight's face S8E26.png Twilight Sparkle -exactly- S8E26.png Lord Tirek making a realization S8E26.png Tirek -hadn't thought of it like that- S8E26.png Twilight looks at AJ, Dash, and Cerberus S8E26.png AJ, Dash, and Rarity play with Cerberus S8E26.png Pinkie Pie appears with a party hat S8E26.png Pinkie puts party hat on Tirek's head S8E26.png Pinkie Pie appears with birthday cake S8E26.png Pinkie Pie gives Tirek a birthday cake S8E26.png Pinkie Pie singing and dancing S8E26.png Pinkie Pie -we'll do it all again!- S8E26.png Pinkie pouring tea for Lord Tirek S8E26.png Pinkie stretching Tirek's mouth S8E26.png Pinkie -I can do this all eternity- S8E26.png Tirek's eyes widen with horror S8E26.png Lord Tirek yelling -fine!- S8E26.png Tirek agrees to help the ponies escape S8E26.png Lord Tirek covering his ears S8E26.png Pinkie Pie -Tirek's in!- S8E26.png Pinkie crashing cymbals next to Tirek S8E26.png Pinkie Pie -all eternity!- S8E26.png Lord Tirek -just get on with it!- S8E26.png Pinkie Pie -there's your cue- S8E26.png Pinkie Pie squishing Tirek's cheeks S8E26.png Lord Tirek charging his magic S8E26.png Tirek sending his magic to Twilight S8E26.png Tirek and creatures give magic to Twilight S8E26.png Twilight tells her friends to escape S8E26.png Pinkie Pie thanking Tirek for his help S8E26.png Pinkie Pie speeding toward the exit S8E26.png Lord Tirek and animals in Tartarus S8E26.png Tartarus engulfed in pulse of magic S8E26.png Wisps of magic float around Tartarus S8E26.png Tirek reaching for Equestrian magic S8E26.png Tirek's magic slaps him in the face S8E26.png Cerberus lying next to Tirek's cage S8E26.png Lord Tirek -of course it's boring- S8E26.png Tirek -at least you're not in a cage!- S8E26.png Lord Tirek notices a bright light S8E26.png Lord Tirek surprised by Luna's arrival S8E26.png Frenemies 2019-05-19 18-38-14.png 2019-05-22 23-11-47.png 2019-05-22 23-37-54.png = IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic issue 30 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 30 credits page.jpg My Little Pony: FIENDship is Magic FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 cover RE textless.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 cover A.jpg FIENDship is Magic Lord Tirek IDW teaser.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 credits page.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 1.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 3.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 4.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 2 page 5.jpg My Little Pony: Nightmare Knights Nightmare Knights issue 1 cover RI.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 credits page.jpg Другие FIENDship is Magic trade paperback cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic trade paperback SDCC cover.jpg FIENDship is Magic compilation box set.png Comic issue 30-31 Hot Topic covers combined by Tony Fleecs.jpg My Little Pony (игра) Lord Tirek dummy file MLP mobile game.png Gameloft Coming Soon.png Gameloft Lord Tirek Promo.png Gameloft cover photo.png 26 Updates Together MLP mobile game.png Lord Tirek in-game model MLP mobile game.png Lord Tirek final form in-game model MLP mobile game.png Товары Season 4 DVD back cover.png Season 4 poster.jpg Tirek's Lousy Tee T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg My Kingdom For a Sandwich T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Twilight's Kingdom Enterplay poster.png Lord Tirek series 3 Trading Card.png Lord Tirek series 3 Trading Card back.jpg Lord Tirek card MLP CCG.png Art of Equestria page 106 - Lord Tirek concept.jpg Art of Equestria page 107 - Lord Tirek concept 2.jpg Разное Princesses being controlled by the force S4E26.png MLP Season 4 finale Mane 6 and Tirek promo.png S4 finale villain stealing magic.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Lord Tirek/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей